The Two Golden Ninja's
by AriaLord
Summary: This takes place in season 3 First when Lloyd goes to school he meets an interesting new kid, but the thing is nobody knows their name or even what they look like Then when he later gets kidnapped he finds out that Pythor had a child and that they happened to be the new kid at his school So now what will happen btw the next book will be way better then this one just to tell you
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you enjoy the chapter**

^Lloyd's POV^

"LLOYD WAKE UP" Kai shouted in my ear "ugh I'm up what do you want" I asked he shouldn't be waking me up "Lloyd it's a Monday" I heard Zane say _Monday...oh I have school_ i quickly got out of bed and started getting ready.

I know what you're thinking why would the green ninja go to school, yeah I go to school but no one at school notices that I'm the green ninja so I'm fine and I really like school, I'm in 10th grade, I have some good friends there but once In a while I'm absent because of a mission.

Also at no cost do I where my ninja gear at school, today I dressed in my signature attire a green shirt with jeans and green sneakers. I grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door "I'm leaving" I called over my shoulder to the guys.

time skip

I came to the school gates and saw my friends Drake, Adam, and Barry. "Hey guys" I said as I approached them "hey man you weren't here Friday" Adam was the first to say, Adam had brown hair and green eyes, "yeah sorry how much did I miss" I asked

"eh the teacher wasn't here the same scared sub calling study hall" Barry answered, Barry has reddish-brown hair and hazel eyes, _so the same_ well here is something the guys and my uncle don't know my class is the trouble kid class. "but were going to be getting a new student in our class today" Drake added, Drake had Blonde hair not my light blonde a darker color blonde, and blue eyes.

"really?" I asked "yep" Drake reassured, BEEEEEEEEP, _and there's the soul crushing bell_ "lets go guys" Berry said "yeah we wouldn't want to be late  again" I said emphasizing again

in class

"Everyone" Mr. Narumi our real teacher started "we have a new student, please introduce yourself" he finished gesturing to the kid standing next to him, the kid was wearing a black hoodie with jeans and black boots, the hoodie was covering the kids face so we don't know what the boy or girl looks like "no" the kid answered

"please" Mr. Narumi begged "no" the kid simply stated "alright I guess if you don't want to, its empty in the back row if you want to sit up there, the kid nodded and walked to the back and sat down. "ok guys I have some work to do so Mr. Beamer will be watching you" Mr. Narumi said then left

"s-study hall" Mr. Beamer the scared sub we were talking about stuttered out then ran out. "so who do you think the new kid is" Drake asked "don't know i think it's a guy" Barry said "me too" Adam agreed "what about you Lloyd" Barry asked "don't know could be a guy" I simply said

"hey look it's the losers" I heard a voice behind me _Alexander_ "what'd you want Alexander" Drake asked "to see my favorite little pets" he said "go away" I said not wanting to be bothered, he looked at me, smirked, and left. "he just thinks he's all that just because he has every single girl in school thinking he's so hot" Adam said

"someone will show him one day" Barry said BAM, we looked over Alexander had the new kid pinned to the wall "what'd you say to me" he said "can't you hear" the new kid replied "don't get smart with me" Alexander stated "oh sorry you can't understand me can you, let me say it again, just because you talk big doesn't mean you can always back it up" the kid said blankly

"you talk like an idiot kid" Alexander said "Of course I talk like an idiot... How else would you understand me?" the kid answered sarcastically, kids in our class started laughing, so did my friends and I "I like this new kid" Drake said while laughing, me and the others nodded in agreement

"stop laughing" Alexander demanded and looked at the kid "are you calling me stupid" he asked "no" the kid answered "good" Alexander said with a smirk "I'm not saying you're stupid, I'm just saying you've got bad luck when it comes to thinking" the kid stated, and the we all started going ballistic, this is the best thing that ever happened in this class

"do you know who I am" Alexander asked with an annoyed tone "yeah I've seen people like you before, but last time I had to pay an admission" the kid answered with a shrug "I'm the number 1 boy in this entire school" he answered "and I care why" the kid asked

"because i can do a lot of things to get you in big trouble" Alexander said moving his face closer to the kids, BAM in two seconds Alexander was on the floor with one of his arms behind his back and the kids foot on his back holding the arm to his back, "I'd give you a slap, but that'd be animal abuse" the kid stated

"Lloyd do something, before a teacher comes in" Barry said yeah another thing the guys and sensei doesn't know about is that Drake, Adam, and Berry know I'm the green ninja, I ran over to Alexander and the kid "hey stop it you two" I said with a stern look the kid took there foot off him and let go of his arm, and as soon as the kid did Alexander ran out the door.

"hmph" the kid said and sat back down in his/her seat "thanks" I said "whatever" the kid answered blankly "what's up with you" I asked "go away" the kid said, so I just left him/her alone and went back to my friends "dude im not kidding I saw it" I heard Berry said as I came back "what'd I miss" I asked "Berry thinks he saw the new kids eyes" Adam said

"really what were they" I asked, what I wanted to know "they were red" Berry answered unsure "red?" I questioned "Yeah that's what we said, I mean someone having red eyes that's weird" Drake said "yeah that would be weird" I said, then a teacher came in "Lloyd Garmadon?" he said "yes?" I answered "early dismissal" he answered

"sorry guys guess I have another mission" I said "its fine Lloyd see you later" They said at the same time then gave each other weird looks and started laughing _little weird_ "bye guys" I said and rushed out the door

 _Interesting day at school but weird new kid I still wonder so much about him/her ok that's exactly one thing I would like to know._

 **End of the first chapter I hope you are wondering who the girl is till next chapter Ja~ne**


	2. Chapter 2

Recap:

"they were red" Berry answered unsure "red?" I questioned "Yeah that's what we said, I mean someone having red eyes that's weird" Drake said "yeah that would be weird" I said, then a teacher came in "Lloyd Garmadon?" he said "yes?" I answered "early dismissal" he answered

"sorry guys guess I have another mission" I said "its fine Lloyd see you later" They said at the same time then gave each other weird looks and started laughing _little weird_ "bye guys" I said and rushed out the door

 _Interesting day at school but weird new kid I still wonder so much about him/her ok that's exactly one thing I would like to know._

^New kids POV^

BEEEEEEEEEEP _finally class is over_ I grabbed my things and practically ran out the door, I walked through the streets of Ninjago looking around. Then I see the 'ninjas' _ugh I hate ninjas, I have an idea, no stop I have to go home, but they deserve it, no dad will get mad_ now I just sound like an idiot having an argument with myself

 _Ugh this is pure torture_ I passed the ninja's and heard a brief part of their conversation "no one has red eyes Lloyd" Kai said "but my friend saw red eyes" Lloyd said, then I couldn't hear anything else _red eyes I have red eyes what are they saying no one had red eyes, im living proof of red eyes_ this is why I don't take off my hood cause I have red eyes.

I finally arrived at the place I call home it was an abandoned warehouse. _Yeah I live in dump-not_ I walk in and in the middle of the room was a hole in the ground, I knocked at the covering for the hole. "when is the moment for a ninja to strike?" a voice asked "A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike" I answered blankly

The cover opens and I drop in "welcome home how was school" he asked "good I was put with the trouble kids right where I belong father" I said and turned around to look at my father Pythor! "ah the trouble kids I'm so proud of you and so would your other father" he said "I know" I answered "but unfortunately doctor Julien wouldn't" he said after

"it doesn't matter" I said and plopped down on my bed then look at the ceiling "why doesn't it matter" he asked "father Julien died after" I said with a bored tone "who told you that" he asked "birth father did" I answered glumly "oh well lets stop thinking about that, how was the city" he asked forgetting about my other fathers immediately

I gagged "ninjas" I simply stated "oh you poor thing, I hate ninja's just as much as you do" he said rolling his eyes "Keep rolling your eyes, maybe you'll find a brain back there" I said sarcastically "ha ha very funny now off to bed you got school tomorrow" he said, he's been in jail more times than I could count "dad?" I asked "yes what's on your mind" he answered "do you think birth father is really dead" I asked "did you forget that he's alive" Pythor answered with much confidence "how do you know" I asked "he's right over there" I pointed behind me to all the machines that was there

"I know" I answered and started laughing, I walked over there "hi daddy" I said "hello" he answered "I saw the 'golden master' today on the streets" I said "how much power does he have" I felt a bunch of golden power coming from him" I answered with a stern look

"I want that power" he said **(A/n: do you get who it is based on that one phrase)** "I know dad, and you will have it I saw that Borg invited the ninjas and there school to his lab for a field trip" I said "he did what" lets just say my father the Overlord was not very happy now "they're going tomorrow" I said

"thank you, now you may go to bed my child" he said "of course, night father, night father Pythor" I said happily "good night" they called to me as I entered my room, as soon as I hit the pillow I fell asleep.

time skip

"WAKE UP" "AAAHH" I 'gracefully' fell out of bed my hoodie still covering me "whhhaat dad" I called "you slept all day its 7 at night" he said _whoops that was the longest sleep I ever had_ "oh well" I shrugged "get out here look at this" he said and I dragged myself over to him, I looked at the monitor, it was the ninjas fighting Borgs and my dad's army and they were absorbing the green ninjas golden power. "ha there loosing" I laughed then the ninjas started using the techno blades and somehow they escaped but we got sensei wu

 _Ugh and we were so close this is bad my dad won't survive for much longer without some golden power_ , I started going to the top "where are you going" Pythor asked me"I'm going to help my father" I said "alright be safe" he said

time skip

I got to the top of Borgs tower and knocked "when is the moment for a ninja to strike?" a voice asked _really this is what I like about these two they both give me the exact same password to know if it's me_ "A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike" I answered "come in" he said

"let me guess you want to help" my father who is on a monitor asked as soon as I came in "yep" I answered "good" he answered with a amused tone "the nindroids found the ninja's but then they lost them and now the green ninja is missing, so I want you to go look for him" he said "I will father" I said with a smirk and headed out

 **That's the end of the chapter, I know you still don't know the kids gender or name you'll find out soon I promise. This is kinda going fast because I want to get on with the book and I don't know much of what to put before a certain part so hang in there with what I write. Until the next chapter Ja~ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

"let me guess you want to help" my father who is on a monitor asked as soon as I came in "yep" I answered "good" he answered with a amused tone "the nindroids found the ninja's but then they lost them and now the green ninja is missing, so I want you to go look for him" he said "I will father" I said with a smirk and headed out

^3rd persons POV with the ninja's^

The ninjas are on their way, with pixel, to shut down the power get rid of the overlord once and for all if there plan works that is. They get to the tower and are all fighting to shut down the power.

^Lloyd's POV^

There's a metal dragon fallowing us and we can't get rid of it my father doesn't do fighting anymore so I can't use anything against it, I hope the ninja's are ok. Then suddenly the dragon and the car stopped the ninja's did it they turned off the power but now I have to walk

time skip

I've been walking for a couple of days, learned I could move mountains, and now I'm walking through a forest.

^kids POV^

I've been walking for a couple of days because the ninja's turned off the power and I don't feel like giving anything away if the green ninja sees me. I'm dying of heat and wearing a black hoodie doesn't help but I mean I don't want people seeing what I looked like.

I'm worried about my father I they turned off the power that could mean that my dad's power was shut off and that's what was keeping him going. I looked up and saw one of my father Pythor's helicopters with nindroids. So to get Pythor's attention I did what I always do is started singing.

 _ **Get out your guns, battles begun  
Are you a saint, or a sinner?  
If loves a fight, than I shall die  
With my heart on a trigger**_

 _ **They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**_

 _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**_

 _ **Sometimes to win, you've got to sin  
Don't mean I'm not a believer  
And major Tom, will sing along  
Yeah, they still say I'm a dreamer**_

 _ **They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**_

 _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
And I, wanna live, not just survive, tonight**_

 _ **Oh, oh whoa whoa oh whoa**_

 _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back**_

 _ **I'm an angel with a shotgun  
Fighting til' the wars won  
I don't care if heaven won't take me back  
I'll throw away my faith, babe, just to keep you safe  
Don't you know you're everything I have?  
(I'm an angel with a shotgun)  
And I, want to live, not just survive, tonight  
(Live, not just survive)**_

 _ **And I'm gonna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight**_

 _ **They say before you start a war  
You better know what you're fighting for  
Well baby, you are all that I adore  
If love is what you need, a soldier I will be**_

I looked and saw the helicopter next to me "when is the moment for a ninja to strike?" Pythor asked "A ninja waits until the time is right, when the enemy sleeps and drops his guard, when his weapons lie forgotten in the stillness of the night, that is the moment for a ninja to strike" I answered with a laugh "alright get on, we found the golden ninja" he said as nindroids went into the woods

"alright lets go" I said with a smirk _oh this is going to be fun…..i think I mean I never actually met him before_ , when we got there Pythor told me to stay in the Helicopter and I did, after a while I heard "Pythor I thought you were dead" someone asked "on the contrary Lloyd im quite alive" Pythor answered then some more talking bla, bla, bla "FATHER" im guessing Lloyd said and we started flying into the air.

Dad came in with a boy with very light blonde hair _wait that's the kid that stopped the fight between me and Alexander at school he's the green ninja_ and naturally I still am wearing my hoodie. "sorry about the wait, but we got him" Pythor said to me "wait you're the new kid from school" Lloyd said "Dad this kid goes to my school, and he's the green ninja he's just a kid" I said

"yes well so are you" Pythor said "ouch dad that offended me" I said no one calls me a kid "yes well your suppose to be younger" he said with a smug look "anyway can you do daddy a favor" he asked right after "DAD?" Lloyd questioned shocked "yes, and I need you to watch Lloyd for me so I can help steer back to the hideout" he answered Lloyd and asked me "fine" I answered and rolled my eyes "Keep rolling your eyes, maybe you'll find a brain back there" Pythor answered with a smirk

"hey no fair that's one of my lines" I said with a glare, and he left Lloyd back here with me _I hate you dad I will get you back for this I don't want to watch the green ninja he's most likely to attack me to escape_ "hey?" Lloyd asked bringing me out of my thoughts "what" I answered with a glare "why do you always wear a hood" he asked _you're kidding me right he was captured and he wants to ask me why I wear a hood_

"well I don't want people knowing who I am" I answered blankly "well can you answer one question" he said "depends" I answered "ok then what's you gender" he asked _you're kidding me right they can't tell a difference between a girl and a boy_ I looked at him "IM A GIRL" I shouted "oh" he answered looking kinda embarrassed

"some rude people in Ninjago they cant tell a difference between a girl and a boy" I mumbled "ok whats your name" he asked "hmm, fine ill tell you, its Aria man your annoying" I said "sorry but no one knows anything about you" he said kinda mad now "ugh stubborn brat" I said to him "well I am being kidnapped so I don't know how would you feel" he said then shot ice at me and I got frozen to the wall, and my head hit the wall pretty hard

"OW" I shouted "sorry but you kidnapped me" he said "correction I'm only trying to save my DAD" I said and the ice shattered "how'd you do that" he asked shocked "you'll know soon enough" is said and I felt energy starting to build up _here we go_

I ran at Lloyd and kicked him hard, he hit the wall, out of the corner of my eyes I saw Pythor enter and started watching. I ran to punch Lloyd and he dodged it then I shot fire at him "how did you-" I send shards of ice at him pinning him to the wall and went right in front of him "now this little fight is over" I said and Lloyd was staring at me "what" I asked

"Aria your hood fell off" Pythor said smirking, and I felt my face heating up and quickly put my hood back up, I looked at my dad "WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME SOONER" I shouted at him "well doesn't matter now" he stated and out my hood back down and I ran up to the front of the helicopter with the nindroids flying the helicopter _no I didn't want anyone to see my face and now Lloyd knows what I look like this is a disaster and I'm still keeping my hood down who knows why_

^Lloyd's POV^

Wow I mean wow um I knew Aria was a girl when she told me but I mean she did have red eyes, and her hair was a golden blonde **(a/n: the picture at the top)** how could she be related to Pythor she's not even a snake "Aria is my adopted daughter her real father asked for me to take care of her after her other adopted dad wasn't good enough to take care of her so she has 3 dads one real two adopted" Pythor explained to me

"why are you telling me this" I asked "I have a feeling that you'll survive this and I'll end up in jail" he said "why" I asked "Lloyd after this I need someone to watch over her for me and her original dad, can you bring her to Zane, he is her adopted brother" Pythor said "if I survive this then yes I will" I said and Pythor brought me off the helicopter with Aria behind in front of us _Zane's adopted sister huh_

 **End of chapter so what do you think huh later in the story all this will make a lot more sense until then Ja~ne!**


	4. Chapter 4-Last Chapter

Recap:

"why are you telling me this" I asked "I have a feeling that you'll survive this and I'll end up in jail" he said "why" I asked "Lloyd after this I need someone to watch over her for me and her original dad, can you bring her to Zane, he is her adopted brother" Pythor said "if I survive this then yes I will" I said and Pythor brought me off the helicopter with Aria behind in front of us _Zane's adopted sister huh_

^Aria's POV^

I'm stuck in another room while they're draining Lloyd of his golden powers they said they could accidently suck my powers too if I got too close suddenly I heard a bunch of noise and my dad Pythor came in "We have to go now I got the overlord, now let's go" he said "alright" I answered and left with him

I think Lloyd escaped but I don't care wait yes I do he saw what I looked like and I don't let people know what I looked like next time I see him he's dead meat

time skip 1 month **(A/N: so they went in space and everything so yeah I'm lazy deal with it)**

Oh my gosh my dad is back and he's kinda scary he's destroying- oh great there's the ninjas and Lloyd "Aria" my father said "yes daddy" I answered "I want you to deal with them" he said "of course daddy" I said _oh this is going to be fun_ I jumped off his shoulder cause he's huge and landed right in front of the ninja's _and I forgot to put my hoodie on and I'm wearing a dress not good but it'll do_

"long time no see Lloydy" I said _seriously Lloydy where did that come from oh wait I should call him that, yep that's is nickname_ "Aria it's been a while" he said " you shouldn't say that so casually, I am your enemy" I sqid "but you don't have to be Aria" Zane said "whatever….big brother" I said "BIG BROTHER" the rest of the ninjas shouted minus Lloyd and Zane of course "yeah that's who he is" I said and rolled my eyes "b-but" jay said "Are you always an idiot, or just when I'm around?" I said

"hey, for your information I'm smarter then I look" he said I laughed "really, I bet you're so dumb, your dog teaches you tricks" I said "Zane your sisters so mean" Jay said to my brother "yeah yeah but now lets do this" I said and blasted ace at them "watch out she's an elemental master" Lloyd said

"could've said that sooner Lloyd" Cole said his feet was frozen to the floor "sorry I didn't think she would actually fight us" he said, with that me and the ninja's were in a battle then I came face to face with my brother

"Aria I can't let your father win" he said "but I wont let him disappear" I said "im sorry" was all he said before he ran, it all happened way too fast but as soon as I relized it Zane was gone and so was my dad, and my other dad Pythor was on his way to jail

I fell to my knees and started sobbing "no don't leave me, I don't want to be alone again" I whispered "you want us to take her too" I heard someone ask "no, we'll deal with her" I heard Wu say and I felt a hand on my shoulder "I'm sorry Aria we couldn't let him-" I cut Lloyd off "I know, it's just what has to happen the light fights the dark" I said

"and were also sorry about Zane, he told us it was the only way, he wouldn't listen to us-" I cut him off again "its ok Lloyd just- aren't I suppose to be going to jail" I asked "no sensei said that were not going to be putting you in jail, you can go" he said "alright, I guess I'll be seeing you at school then" I said as I got up "yeah…..I'll see you at school" he said and I ran out of there back home

^Lloyds POV^

The ninja's were sad for weeks the death of Zane has affected us all greatly and a few days later the group broke up, I haven't seen Aria at school at all, but I guess I'm happy about that I mean that girl hates us and by us I mean me and by me I mean well me

It's been 3 months since Zane's death I'm on my way to school when I get there I saw my friends "hey Lloyd, you ready for the quiz today" Adam asked "nope" I answered and they laughed "don't sweat the small stuff Lloyd" Drake said

~time skip after class~

"k guys see you later" I said and went to meet up with the guys I wanted to get the group back together and this would be my millionth time trying here goes nothing

^Aria's POV^

I was visiting my mother's grave "hey mom, dad was beaten by the ninja's again, but Zane was lost in the process, I miss him already mom, I know the green ninja is suppose to be my enemy but I'm also the golden ninja so doesn't that also make us not enemies I'm so confused mom, I also have my dark powers too who am I suppose to be the other golden ninja or the future overlord, please mom continue watching over me I miss you so much" I said as I sat there crying I placed a rose on her grave before getting up and walking home in the rain _Who should I be, the new overlord or the second golden ninja_

^Lloyds POV^

' _Who should I be, the new overlord or the second golden ninja'_ "who said that" I said to myself before walking out into the rain heading home to the bounty

 **END**

 **Ha cliffhanger how can Lloyd hear Aria's thoughts? How will everything turn out find out next book until then Ja~ne!**


	5. AN

**Hey everyone thanks for reading this book, but I did want to let you know I am remaking this book, but It will be different and Lloyd won't be going to school. Aria and Lloyd do meet in the other book, they are the main characters. Thank you.**


End file.
